High strengthening of a steel sheet which is a raw material has been in progress so as to realize both of compatibility between a weight saving of a body, components, and the like of a vehicle, and safety. Generally, when the strength of the steel sheet increases, formability (ductility and hole expandability) is damaged. Therefore, the balance of strength and formability is necessary in order to use the high-strength steel sheet for the members of the vehicles. For this requirement, hitherto, a so-called TRIP steel sheet using transformation induced plasticity of residual austenite has been suggested (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). The high strength steel sheet for the vehicle requires corrosion resistance depending on components to be applied. An alloyed hot-dip galvanized steel sheet is applied to such a case. However, Si is added to the TRIP steel to improve the ductility. When the Si concentrated on the surface of the steel sheet oxidizes, the TRIP steel has a problem in that galvanizing faults easily occur at the time of hot-dip galvanizing.
A manufacturing method of a high-strength alloyed hot-dip galvanized steel sheet has been disclosed in Patent Literatures 3 and 4 which can achieve wettability improvement of plating and reduction of alloying temperature by performing Ni pre-plating on an Si-added high strength steel sheet and working a surface layer to activate. In this method, a hot-dip galvanized steel sheet and an alloyed hot-dip galvanized steel sheet can be manufactured by re-heating and plating a cold-rolled steel sheet, in which a material as an original sheet is previously integrated, produced by a cold rolling-annealing process.
In addition, a technique has been proposed in Patent Literature 5 which produces a high elongation-type alloyed hot-dip galvanized steel sheet by utilizing a Ni pre-plating technique. This method relates to manufacturing a high-strength steel sheet having excellent corrosion resistance by making steel consisting of ferrite and martensite by controlling steel components, annealing conditions, alloying hot-dip galvanizing conditions or the like and then performing hot-dip galvanizing.
However, in the hot-dip galvanized steel sheet and the alloyed hot-dip galvanized steel sheet, the martensite, which is once generated, is softened when the steel sheet is re-heated in the galvanizing process, and thus a desired strength cannot be obtained. In this way, it is difficult to achieve both of high strengthening and formability, and a hot-dip galvanized steel sheet and an alloyed hot-dip galvanized steel sheet having good corrosion resistance with high tensile strength of 980 MPa or more and excellent formability have been desired.